


Something is better left unsaid

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: He didn't kill when he should, Memories, Savoy is a nice guy(kinda), painful memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This something popped in my head when I was rewatching Transformers 4.</p><p>But what if Lockdown could kill Crosshairs sometimes earlyer? But he coudln't because he recognised somone he said a goodbye a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something is better left unsaid

,,What were you thinking?" Yelled Harold. Lockdown was leaning against a wall and vented. He was getting irritated by that human.

,,We could've kill him! Why didn't you shot him?" Harold yelled again. He was clearly angry.

They encoutered a green Decepticon today and he was injured, when Lockdown got to him. Savoy's men did a good job in injuring him.

But when Lockdown was ready to shot him, a memories he pushed at the back of his brain module were coming back. And after he layed optics on that mech.

He could shot him. He could because he was injured and coudln't get away. His name was... Crosshairs. Yes, Crosshairs.

This is how they called him. When Lockdown looked into that blue optics he saw somone he said a goodbye a long time ago.

Crosshairs was staring at him with hatred and Lockdown wasn't suprised. After what he did to him he wasn't.

Savoy was yelling at him to end him alredy but Lockdown was frozen in place. Savoy and his men could do it but they were out of munition.

His team members got to Crosshairs and helped him to get away. That blue samurai Drift and that scout Bumblebee.

That weapon specialist was standing near by and had his weapons ready in case of emergency. When they got away, Savoy starts yelling at him and now Harold.

,,Listen up. I'm having a really bad day and that was the reason I didn't killed him." Said Lockdown. And it was partially true.

Harold looked at him and frowned. ,,What do you mean by that?" Savoy looked into the ground. He sensed that Lockdown was hiding something.

Lockdown grew irritaded. ,,Leave me alone alredy!" He pushed himself of the wall and walked out of the ship. Harold and Savoy looked at each other and James sighed.

\----Outside----  
Lockdown sits on the ground and looked into the distance.

He started to remember everything. That blue optics, that small servos that were reaching for him and the small legs that were kicking everywhere.

Lockdown remembered his little sparkling. How he gave birth to him and how he puts him away. He coudln't take care of him because he was a bounty hunter and he was always away from home.

,,Hey." Lockdown looked over his shoulder and saw Savoy. ,,What do you want?" He barked and Savoy sits next to him.

,,I want to talk." Lockdown looked at him. ,,I can sense you are hiding something." ,,I'm not hiding anything." Said Lockdown and looked away.

Savoy chuckled. ,,Yeah, sure." He starts thinking what he should say. And than very uncomfortable topic popped in his head.

He sighed. ,,You know. I used to have a sister." Lockdown looked at him. ,,Used to?" ,,Yeah. She died in Chicago during the battle." Said Savoy and he shifted in his seat.

,,She called me when the ships arrived. She said me what was happening there and she even said a farewell to me. At least I could hear her voice one last time." Said Savoy and bowed his head.

,,I'm sorry." Lockdown said softly. He knew how is it feels like to lost somone important to you. He looked into the ground at the painful memories.

,,Now you. Tell me." Said Savoy and Lockdown focused on him. He brought his knees closer to his frame.

,,Do you remember how did I tell about carrier mechs?" Savoy nodded. ,,Well, I'm one of them." Savoy's eyes widened.

,,I used to have a sparkling but I was forced to give him away." Lockdown's voice broke. ,,Why?" Savoy asked softly.

,,Because I'm a bounty hunter. I'm always away from home. I coudln't take care of him." Tears starts collecting in his optics.

,,When we encoutered Crosshairs..." Lockdown was talking lowly now. ,,I recognized my sparkling in him. Those optics were like my sparklings." Lockdown wiped away the tears.

,,I coudln't kill him. I really coudln't." Said Lockdown and placed his servos on the ground. Savoy layed his hand on Lockdown's servo. They looked at it and then at each other.

Savoy smiled softly. ,,I can tell my men that he's not important. That we can let him go." Lockdown smiled weakly. ,,Thank you."

Savoy stands. ,,No problem." He turned around and starts walking away but he stopped. ,,Nice talk with you. I feel better now."

Lockdown smiled. ,,Me too." Savoy smiled and walked away. Lockdoen continued to stare into distance.


End file.
